A user interface for a household appliance includes a decorative overlay, a structural light box, and a printed circuit board with an integrated touch field unit and a plurality of top-fire LED. The integrated touch field unit is directly coupled to the light box without the use of adhesive. The user interface assembly usually requires a thicker light box with the use of a top-fire LED for a diffused and uniform lighting. However, a thicker light box will reduce the functionality and sensitivity of a directly coupled touch field unit. Thus, it would be desirable to have a user interface assembly with good lighting execution that maintains an optimal functionality and sensitivity of the touch field unit through direct coupling.